STAY
by GLoW91
Summary: he's noticed her but now shes going to leave, he knows thats for the best but can she convince him to STAY... ONESHOT HGSS FLUFF if you dont like dont read, no flamers, read andreview xx


SEMI-SONGFIC Whitney Houston's I will always love you and Shakespeare sister-stay

Just a little one-shot that's been dancing around my brain today don't worry I haven't abandoned my other fic my plot bunny is ill is all.

Well R/R hope you like it.

June 29th 1998

Severus was sat at the head table listening to the end of the headmaster's speech, the time had come at last; the golden trio was finally leaving Hogwarts, somehow he thought he should be happier but he wasn't, thanks to that blasted gir.. woman he corrected himself she was most defiantly a woman now.. He down's his butterbeer in a single mouthful as the soon to be ex-students start to mingle and dance as the music begins.

There she was looking stunning as ever, she had truly grown into a beautiful woman, looking somehow older than 18 a familiar sadness behind her eyes, the war was over in the wizarding world. The-boy-who-continued-to-live eradicated voldemort once and for all but many had been lost for the side of light leaving sadness in all whom new them.

Severus thought back to the first time he had noticed her as the young woman she truly was; begrudgingly working with her developing potions for the order during the final stages of the war he found he gradually came to enjoy her company. she had grown up, the once hand waving , infuriating know-it-all came to realize that intelligence wasn't all about knowing all and being able to recite paragraphs of text books and she had grown to learn to make links between things and apply knowledge. His sharp tongue and harsh words effected her little and he found she had a wit and sarcasm to match his own, he grew to like her a rocky friendship at first but she really wasn't that bad away from her dunderhead friends. The rocky friendship blossomed into more, she had come to accept that harry and Ron were just too different and during the summer had taken to spending more and more time in the lab with him, the dunderheads never noticed of course never really appreciating her value, it wasn't until the final battle he realized the true extent of his feelings for her, Voldemort was gone but a few of his death eaters remained fighting to avenge their master, granger.. no Hermione he smiled , Hermione and Severus had fought side by side the entire battle but they had been separated by Lestrange and Malfoy, Severus took on the man who he once thought of as his brother and lost sight of the deranged woman and Hermione, he was scared , worried , and when Malfoy finally fell he looked around wildly he saw them then and his heart stopped beating and a blue shot of light hit Hermione's shoulder and she fell to the ground he cried out in anguish but she stirred and was alive thankfully , Lestrange raised her wand and the killing curse formed along side the smile of satisfaction on her lips, but before she finished the curse Severus was there wand out a curse of his own sending a jet of green light towards Lestrange and she fell, he rushed to Hermione's side and helped her to her feet and wiped away the tears that had fallen , she looked at him then and smiled a smile that made his heart do back flips that was when he knew, he was in love with Hermione granger.

But she was a student but 17 years old and he forced himself to distance himself from her she was beautiful intelligent and young with plenty going for her he was just a cold bitter old man she could never want him.

Severus was pulled from his reverie then when a small cough interrupted his thoughts.

He looked up to see her, talking to him she looked so beautiful he felt the urge to reach out and touch her hold her to him stay with her forever but he restrained himself remembering that he would just hurt her. Again she coughed and he realized she had been talking. "Sorry miss granger what were you saying"

"I. I umm was just wondering if you would like to dance professor,"

"Miss Granger if this is some sick joke potter and we-"

"Hermione sir my name is Hermione and no sir this isn't a joke, if you don't want to that's fine, I'll just go sorry to disturb you sir" she said flushing and turning away.

Before he could stop himself he was reaching out to grab her wrist , she looked at him a confused look in her eyes "I would love to dance Hermione" he said noting the flash of emotion in her eyes that made his heart do yet another back flip.

They made their way out onto the dance floor ignoring the astonished looks as the head girl danced with the overgrown bat. And the song changed to a slow song

If I  
Should stay  
I would only be in your way  
So I'll go  
But I know  
I'll think of you every step of  
the way

Severus looked down at the woman in his arms wondering if she realized just how true to home the song was hitting. And she looked up at him tears in her eyes an emotion he is sure he is imagining is residing right there behind those tears and she steps closer to him. She pulls out her wand and with a flick the song changes.

**If this world is wearing thin  
and you're thinking of escape  
I'll go anywhere with you  
just wrap me up in chains  
but if you try to go out alone  
don't think I'll understand  
**

She looked up at him with those beautiful honey brown eyes unshed tears there in them a challenge and again something else, he wanted to believe he saw hope in those eyes but he wouldn't let himself he had made a promise he wasn't good for her. And with a flick of his wand the music switched again.

Bittersweet  
Memories  
that is all I'm taking with me  
so good-bye  
Please don't cry  
we both know I'm not what you  
you need

she looked at him tears over flowing and he reached up to wipe them away but stopped himself, "Hermione-" "NO" she said "Severus don't ," emotion thick in her voice her grip on my hand tightened and she stepped closer so close I was sure she could hear my heart as it was threatening to beat its way out of my chest, "I don't know how it happened or when but Severus Snape ," she whispered so softly I had to strain to here her " you are what I need , I don't want to go from this place not without you I l-" he put a finger to her warm lips tears now also in his eyes ….

I hope  
life treats you kind  
and I hope  
you have all you've dreamed of  
and I wish you joy  
and happiness  
but above all this  
I wish you love

"Hermione please don't make this harder than it is, this feeling will pass, you will meet someone who deserves you someone who hasn't done terrible things like I."  
He looked down at her and she could hear the pain in his voice and knew how hard it was for him to say those words and remember those things.

"Severus you risked your life every time you went to him because you were a spy, you brewed potions with me to help the order, you killed your once best friend you saved my life nothing you have done in the past outweighs the effort you have put into doing the right thing in the present and the future you're a good man Severus Snape the only person who can't see that is you," Hermione said her anger rising along with her voice she flicked her wand and the song changed

**Stay with me  
stay with me  
**

She leaned up and whispered into his ear "stay with me, you're everything I ever want forever," tears leaking from her eyes.

she pulled back and he looked down at her, and all of a sudden nothing else mattered she was his world, they were standing in a room full of people but neither cared it was just the two of them as far as they were concerned he lifted his hand to wipe away the tears and she leant into the touch a soft smile just for him, and then he couldn't hold back anymore

"I love you Hermione, I will never leave you I will stay as long as you'll have me,"

And she smiled up at him beautifully and he smiled a rare smile back he lowered his lips to meet hers and every nerve in his body burst with a warm feeling he never thought he would experience his heart danced around in his chest and he flicked his wand …

And I...  
Will always love you  
I...  
Will always love you  
you, ooh

The room burst out into a mix of gasps and applause as Hermione and Severus parted in surprise, still looking into the others eyes, and so began the rest of their lives.

END


End file.
